


Desperate Times

by amazxing



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, therapist!Taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazxing/pseuds/amazxing
Summary: Taehyung is a therapist and has his own radio talk show. When he receives numerous calls by a boy of the name Ggukk who is in dire need of help. Taehyung can't find it in him to say no.





	Desperate Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of suicide

Taehyung enjoyed his job and although it would be difficult at times he was strong and thats exactly why he chose this career path.

Listening to a person’s struggles or difficulties in life had been daunting at first. More than often Taehyung would go home and cry himself to sleep. It was simply overwhelming to have multiple stories thrown at him in the small time of only thirty minutes. As time passed, he was soon able to accept the fact that this was his job and he was going to have to live with the fact that he was going to hear terrible stories but what helped him by was that he was helping people. Even if that help was momentary.

In fact, overtime, Taehyung had wished and inquired more than once that he could have longer time on-air. Thirty minutes was not enough, some days he barely got through one caller and the fact that he would have to cut their conversation short saddened Taehyung. He was in no position to give out his personal cellphone number and he had been told this on multiple occasions. He had figured that his boss clearly noticed this as a weakness in Taehyung over the past year but Tae didn’t consider this a weakness. Was wanting to help a person to the fullest known as a fault in his personality?

Okay, so maybe his boss told him it would bring risks to his personal life. His job was just that; To hopefully be some what of a help to people who were feeling down, needed tips on something or just in general needing someone to talk to and then he was to leave everything at the door as he left his studio for home. Others could apparently do this. His co-worker for example, who Taehyung presumes has it much worse than he does.

A boy not too older than himself named Kim Namjoon. He was in the suicide hotline department. It wasn’t often that Taehyung would get callers who showed clear signs of wanting to commit but when he did, he was to direct them straight to Namjoon. Its not like he couldn’t help the prevention of this himself, no, it was just not his job to do so and Namjoon was able to work all night if he had to.

So when Taehyung first received a call from a boy who was only a couple years younger than himself, he was concerned. The thirty minutes had been dragging that night. Many of his callers were only ones who were in need of tips and motivational speeches to help them get through a particular difficult time in their lives. They had all ended quickly. So the cry of help from his next caller -literally, the boy had been crying from the moment he called- was a surprise to Taehyung as he thought his night was going to be filled with more words of wisdom.

The boys name was Ggukk, he was twenty years old and in his first year of college which apparently had been nothing but a struggle for him from the beginning. Though it was only during his second call on the next night that he had explained why.

“I shouldn’t be saying this because I’m scared.” This is how he had started before he went on explaining how he was in debt. His parents, who had said they would pay for his college fees ended up cutting him off completely during his second week. “They wouldn’t answer my calls” Ggukk had then later on received a letter from his parents clearly stating that they had wanted nothing to do with him anymore. “I knew I wasn’t their favourite but why now?” He hadn’t cried the second night, instead their was a sort of causality in his voice as if deep down he already accepted defeat.

Taehyung didn’t hear from Ggukk until three weeks later whereas he picked up the call to him crying. It reminded him of the first time they had spoken, yet something was off. His crying seemed more severe, and several times he swore he sensed the boy was trembling with each sob that broke in between his words.

“I don’t know what to do. Nobody would care if I were to just disappear.” The words had been barely but a whisper but Taehyung had caught them nonetheless and that was more than enough for him to reach over to the button on the phone receiver that would direct him straight to Namjoon who was only a few rooms down from his own studio.

“Ggukk, I sincerely only wish the best for you. Times will be tough and maybe even grow tougher but please know there is a light at the end. Maybe finding that light will take a while and maybe it will be difficult to get to but I don’t want you to give up.” Taehyung slumped a little in his chair, it was always hard to end a conversation like these even though he knew Namjoon was more than capable of handling someone who was in desperate need. “I’m going to direct you to a friend of mine who will be able to be with you for as long as you wish and–”

“No!” The sudden yell startled the older as it was the first time the boy had raised his voice, his tone always having been quite soft but as quickly as it came it had returned to his usual quiet tone, “p-please I… I don’t want to talk to them. I know what they do. I know what they’re for and I don’t want to talk to someone who has to constantly try and prevent someone from committing suicide.”

Taehyung wanted to sigh but of course he didn’t, not when he was on air and talking to someone who was in distress. He didn’t want the other to think he was being a bother, in fact it was the complete opposite. Once again Taehyung found himself wanting to help further, wanting to be the one to help break through this wall of whatever this guy called Ggukk was going through.

“It was hard enough for me to be able to call you again… I feel like a coward. Seeking for help.” Taehyung glanced at the clock which announced he would have to be ending in less than three minutes. “You’re different. A suicide hotline must get so many calls right? And they must just repeat the same god damn thing every time. It must just be on instinct you know? As if it were a recording. I don’t want that. I want a real person. Your words, they’re always different.”

Taehyung wanted to disagree. Although he didn’t know Namjoon enough for them to be close friends, he did know that the older boy seemed to actually care even if he was able to differentiate work from his real life. There was always a sincerity in his voice as he spoke to those people in need and Tae only knew this because he may have accidentally walked in on Namjoon while he was with a caller.

“Ggukk, promise me when I say that he cares–”

“No.”

It was the second time he was interrupted, yet Taehyung couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered by it. He was too wrapped up in concern to care. He had less than a minute left and this boy wasn’t showing any signs of giving up.

“Can’t you stay for longer?” Oh how he had considered this more than once but he knew that his boss would find out, at most, he was allowed to work ten minutes overtime or it became suspicious. “I will kill myself if you don’t.” His heart sank. This was Namjoon’s job. Taehyung was on-air, anybody could be listening in and this is why if it got too far it would be handed to Namjoon who was a private conversation.

“Ggukk… his name is Namjoon and he does care. He can be with you all night.” The other end grew silent, save for the sounds of quiet sniffles and uneven breathing. The sounds alone made Taehyung’s heart ache for the second time. It wasn’t unusual for him to have callers cry or have callers on the verge of wanting to end it once and for all but all of them had agreed to be directed to the suicide hotline so this was different. Tae could just do it anyway, just press the button to which his finger was still hovering over and have him directed immediately. But there was something stopping him and he was sure it was the others last statement.

Taehyung retreated his hand and instead grabbed a paper and pen before speaking into the mic. “Thank you for joining us tonight. Remember, don’t dwell too much on the past or future. Live in the now and keep your heads high. All the best and looking forward to hearing from you all tomorrow night. This is Taehyung signing off.” He licked his lips and sucked in a breath before continuing, “my latest caller, please stay on hold.” He didn’t know if he was going to regret this or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there wasn't much interation between Tae and Kook but its only sort on an intro to things. I hope it is somewhat interesting? I know, I lowkey suck lmao, please give me your thoughts! and I apologise for any mistakes.


End file.
